


Mimete's Snails

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime microfic. *I'll replace Eudial as soon as possible* Mimete thought as she smiled and placed lab snails in Eudial's locker. After shutting the locker door, she stepped back. She heard footsteps and suddenly remembered the other Witches 5.





	Mimete's Snails

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

*I'll replace Eudial as soon as possible* Mimete thought as she smiled and placed lab snails in Eudial's locker. After shutting the locker door, she stepped back. She heard footsteps and suddenly remembered the other Witches 5. Mimete turned. She viewed a scowling Viluy.   
Her eyes widened before she ran.

THE END


End file.
